Twilight Secrets
by Risuke
Summary: This is basically about the lives of the different members of the Cullen Family. Warning: If you haven't read up through Eclipse in the Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer, this will have spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 1. Temptation, Time, and Emotion

Alice Cullen smiled to herself. Even though she knew that Bella would probably kill her for this, she couldn't resist the temptation. Besides, what Bella didn't know -yet- wouldn't hurt her…right? "Jasper," she called, "do you think Bella and Edward would like _this_ one, or _that_ one?" she pointed to two different houses that were for sale.

Jasper sighed. "Alice, I really don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Oh, nonsense, it's a terrific idea!"

"More like terrible. Why are you asking me anyway? Aren't _you_ the psychic one?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, it's obviously because I saw myself asking you your opinion…and I wouldn't want to go messing with the way the time-continuum or whatever it's called, now would I?"

"_Right_. Like I'd buy that one."

"**WHICH ONE**?!" Alice shrieked excitedly.

"No, no….I meant about you messing with time, because I know that you _would_."

"Oh. Well, yeah, I…guess you're right about that…" She looked away.

"See, I know you better than you do!" He laughed.

"Prove it, which house would I buy of the two?"

He thought carefully for a moment. "The one on the left."

"Wrong! I picked the one on the right."

"You cheated, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"See, I told you. I know you more than you thought."

Alice began laughing, than suddenly stopped and gasped.

"Alice? What'd you see?"

"It's Edward, he just…" She blinked away tears. "he just bought me the _cutest_ new car! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy!!"

Jasper frowned. "I could change that you know. You don't _even_ know how close you came to making me have a heart attack."

"Nah, you know you could never bear to see me upset, especially if you were the cause."

"Yeah, that's true. Just don't scare me like that again."

"Hey, you know what?"

"No, but I'm sure you are going to tell me."

"You still didn't pick which house those two would like best."

"Why don't you just let them buy a house on their own, besides, why wouldn't they just stay here?"

Alice turned hysterical. "Oh pshaw!! Do you really think they'd do that? What about the treaty, remember? They aren't just going to stick around and wait for their doom." She thought for a minute. "Although knowing Bella, doom will probably follow them even if they were to go to another _planet_."

"What's this about Bella going to another planet, Alice?" Edward was standing in the doorway.

"Eh, um, uh…gee, thanks Edward, you shouldn't have!?" She said nervously. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a wedding to plan! Bye!" She pushed past Edward and dashed out of the house.

"Want to tell me what that was all about, Jasper?"

"Not really, no, and you'll find out soon enough anyway." Jasper closed his eyes. "I may know Alice better than anyone, but I just don't get the way that mind of hers thinks."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or characters, Stephenie Meyer does

Chapter 2. Carlisle Cullen's Cause for Concern

Carlisle Cullen glanced out an open window at the trees flexing in the late night's breeze. It was midnight, and there was a slight chill to the air. The temperature wasn't bothering him, of course, but his face -which rarely ever revealed his thoughts- showed that something else was. The wedding was getting closer and closer with each passing day. He was happy for Edward, of course, he had started to think that the boy would never find anyone, but he was worried for Bella's sake.

"Esme." he whispered, and she was at his side in an instant.

"What is it dear?"

"I'm concerned about how Edward treats Bella."

Esme gave him a bewildered look. "Concerned? Why? He treats her quite well you know."

"That's exactly the problem, don't you see? He's clearly planning on spoiling her once they're married."

"She'll be fine, she already resists whenever he tries to give her even the smallest gift."

"But she won't do that forever. Nobody can resist forever. **Resistance is futile**!"

"Uh, say again?" Esme was rather confused at this point. Nothing Carlisle was saying lately made any sense.

"Oh, sorry about that, I don't know what just came over me." Even he was confused at how he had acted. "I've been feeling odd for the last few days."

"We all noticed that already."

"It's that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Oh……Well, anyway, I can't believe there's only-"

"Ah ha!" Esme interrupted with a smile. "I know what's going on now! It's **pre-wedding jitters!"**

"What?! No, I'm sure it's not that…why would I have that?!"

"I don't understand _why _youare so nervous either; you aren't even the one being married."

"I'm not nervous!"

Esme gave him a look.

Carlisle sighed very deeply. "Fine, you got me. I'm worried about Edward after all…He's very kind to her, yes, but if she left him once she was turned, I think he'd really kill himself. He's in denial about how people change when they are turned. Sure, their personality is still the same for the most part, but for a time they have a powerful sense of…there's not even a word for it. You remember what that's like though."

Esme blinked and said nothing for over a minute. Then finally she said, "Wow, you _really_ had a lot of build-up emotion there, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or characters, Stephenie Meyer does

Chapter 3. Those Cheesy Vampire Movies

Rosalie sighed. "I wish Bella would reconsider.."

Emmett turned to her and gazed into her eyes. "She probably has been considering this since the moment she found out Edward was a vampire."

"Heh…Do you _really_ think _she'd_ think of becoming a vampire just because she meet one?"

Emmett leaned back in the large, comfortable chair he was sitting in. "It would be the first thing that _I'd_ think of."

"Uh, **why** exactly?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Cause if I was a human who just found out that someone I knew was a vampire, I'd think that was really cool and would want to become one as well."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "That really makes no sense you know."

"It makes sense to me" Emmett looked away.

Now Rosalie crossed her arms. "Of course, it makes sense to you, you thought of it."

Emmett only laughed. "You **really** need to watch a vampire movie sometime, _then_ you'd get it."

"So…it wasn't originally your idea, but Hollywood's?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "_Yeah_, it's like the **main point **of vampire flicks, cause you just _know_ that there's always that one person who wants _nothing_ else, but to be turned."

"**All** vampire movies are like that? Doesn't that ever get boring?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Emmett sighed. "Cause -I dunno- it just never gets old, like vampires…maybe it's cause I can relate to the them…they always look so hungry…or thirsty rather."

Rose shook her head. "Ugh, don't tell me you're thirsty already, we just got back yesterday!"

"Nah, I'm fine, I just meant that I know what that feels like." He smiled.

"Somehow, I don't see how that makes it entertaining."

"Oh, but it is! And you should see some of the cheesy vampire costumes the use, they look like bad versions of the Volturi."

"I'm _sure _they're absolutely hilarious." She said, her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"They are! Do you want me to go buy one for you to watch, or do you want to go to the theater?"

"Is there even a vampire movie showing?"

"Trust me, Rose, there always is."

"Fine then, I give in, to the theater…"

**-AFTER THE MOVIE-**

"Now that was awful!! Did you see the _fangs_? Soooo unrealistic." Rosalie yelled.

"I know! But they can't help it, they've never seen a _real_ vampire before."

"I'm surprised Bella didn't scream and run in terror when she found out."

"Yeah," Emmett sighed, "Edward said something about that too…"


End file.
